Consistency
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Prussia just wanted to set another private concert for Germany, this time asking the accompaniment of Austria's piano piece. It was to soothe the other from the devastating news that he could not have handled well himself.


Hi! My name is Rei Haruno, and I'm relatively new in the fanfic sector of the Hetalia fandom. I just got tired of this dreadful update, and it caused me to write such a very unplanned fanfic. But why not? Sudden bursts are quite my specialty. Welcome to **Consistency**! It has two timelines merging into one soon. I hope you won't get confused by everything. Clue, one is past and the other is present.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or anything related to it. I just own the plot and the dialogue for this one-shot.

**Warnings: **Is this even considered spoiler? I didn't say any part of the latest update, but it arose from that. A bit of the feels side of things. And this is just my own emotions into play. Also tainted with OOC-ness.

…

**Consistency**

…

**Summary: **Prussia just wanted to set another private concert for Germany, this time asking the accompaniment of Austria's piano piece. It was to soothe the other from the devastating news that he could not have handled well himself.

…

**Consistency**

…

The distinct sound of piano played through the hall as the master of the house continued to play that lonesome morning. The birds sang in accompaniment; the winds made the leaves rustle in the background. Everything sounded harmonious— until a sudden off-key hummed through the house.

Pressing his fingers against his forehead, Austria sighed in annoyance, "I see you're taking revenge on me."

"Kesesese, that's for kicking me out last week." Prussia came out of hiding, crouching behind a big vase that can hide most of him.

He got up and walked to the glassed man who gathered his music sheets to rearrange them correctly as he remembered them. Prussia then grabbed a chair and set it nearby Austria, spinning it to sit with the back against his chest. He waited there with a grin as Austria fixed the papers.

"These do not belong to my piece. And these are flute notes. Are you trying to play something?" Austria segregated the papers and placed them on the holder. Upon settling them, he noticed the resemblance of the music it could have created.

"I don't always ask for a favor from a proud idiot like you, but I just wanted to give West something after all the work he's handling."

"That side of yours is always surprising."

And with that, Prussia got up from the chair and took the flute out from where he hid it before Austria came in the room. He then walked towards the bespectacled one, setting the flute on his lips— Austria's fingers on the piano keys.

…

**Consistency**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

…

The door opened gently, showing Hungary's image to the master of the house. However, he was not greeted by her casually smiling face. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her lips were pressed as if concealing a scream. As the door's gap was big enough, the woman threw herself to her once husband— arms barely constricting the other's waist.

His free hand went to her back as his lips came kissing her head. That was when she started sobbing loudly. He then started to soothe her, "Hungary, let's find a better place to talk about this." The woman tried to restrain her sobbing, giving a breaking 'yes' to the bespectacled man.

After closing the door and bringing a cup of coffee to the lady, Austria and Hungary were cuddled on the sofa in the lounge. She was crying on him for a quite a while, the man still consoling her.

"Sorry." She finally spoke, lifting her face to break a smile and wipe her tears, "I couldn't cry when Italy was crying on me. I have to be his strength."

"And Germany?"

"He… couldn't even attend to it that much. If he is to cry, he would do it alone."

"Spain and France?"

"I don't think they have heard about it yet. I don't know if I should let Italy break it to them instead." She broke into tears once more, soon chuckling in disbelief, "I never thought I would even cry like this."

"I. I will tell them." The bespectacled man answered, followed by the woman's gasp, "It's time for you to rest. You cried so much; you must be tired. Good night, Hungary."

She then smiled and nodded, pressing her face against the other's arm. Leaving another kiss on her head, Austria let the woman rest against him, soon falling asleep for him to carry.

…

**Consistency**

…

"Man! I'm so— out of— breath now." Prussia huffed as he slouched at the sofa in the piano room. He brought the flute down beside him and pushed his head back as if trying to sleep.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. Let's continue in the afternoon." Austria sighed as he closed the key cover of the piano. He got up and hovered towards the sleeping albino, "If you are planning to sleep, then it would be best if you lie down rather than to sit like that."

"Ja, ja, Mutti." He answered, not bothering to open his eyes. Prussia had his hand grope the sofa to find the flute, only to hand it to Austria for safe storing. After the bespectacled man took the flute, the albino crashed to the sofa.

The other could only sigh and leave, putting the flute where it could be found easily.

He then walked out of the room, peering down the garden. He then continued to the kitchen, checking stock of whatever he could find in there. Upon deciding what to cook, he would prepare half of it so he would be able to leave it as he finds his way to and from the grocer's.

An hour or two had passed, and Austria finally found it back to his own house without calling a certain German brother. He hurried to the kitchen to attend to the probably burnt cooking. However, he found Prussia in the kitchen, attending to it instead.

"You almost burned lunch! And you call me the fool."

"Sorry, I didn't think it'll take me that long to buy—" He set his eyes on the bag filled with potatoes and wurst, "Useless things."

"Kesesese! Give me that!" The albino displayed his malicious grin while trying to take the bag. The musician handed him the bag and then went to check the casseroles. Prussia peered inside as he put it down on the table, "Hey! How could you call potatoes and wurst useless things!?"

"Whatever. I think it's almost done. If you're going to cook those, you better get started."

"Ja, ja." Prussia made a sour face as he started setting casseroles for the additional dishes. They quietly worked on the dishes for minutes until everything was done. Austria prepared the trolley to transfer the dishes to the dining table at the next room. He then noticed Prussia preparing the wares from the corner of his eyes.

One set of them to be exact.

…

**Consistency**

…

"I heard what happened from Italy and Hungary. How are you holding out?" Austria asked as he set his cup back at the saucer on the desk. He had his mellowed eyes staring at the blonde German who was working on the paperwork in his office.

"I don't have time to talk. I have a lot of things to do."

"This is worse than I expected. Find time for yourself, Germany."

"I don't even have enough time for all of these." He gave a half-smirk to the bespectacled man before reverting his expression back to his normal stoic face.

"Soon, even Spain and France will be asking about. They are the types who wouldn't quit asking. Italy and Hungary barely had the breaths to say another word. I can explain for the three of you, but I need to know how—"

"I'm sorry, Austria. But can we just talk about it on another time?"

"…He should have written a book how to express your feelings well."

…

**Consistency**

…

Humming was echoing through the piano room, coming from a certain albino's mouth. He was slouched on the sofa once again, while Austria was enjoying his coffee break.

And like always, the peaceful humming turned into a rock music singing. Austria suddenly choked on his coffee before yelling at the albino. Of course, Prussia would just laugh out at how awesome he was to invoke such reaction from the other nation.

"Could you stop being disruptive, you fool?"

"You always nitpick on my actions! You deserve more of it! EAT THIS!" He then grabbed a small pillow and repeatedly hit Austria with it, not caring if the coffee started spilling.

"Please stop that!"

"RAAAWR!"

After some seconds, Prussia stopped, and he sighed in relief, sinking against the sofa, "It's not that different. I still have my Awesome Me time, and then I have time to spare for idiots like you. I'm still scared to get hit by Hungary's frying pan. I still wanted to play with Italy. I still want to— work out with— eat with— West—"

His voice trailed away, as well as his consciousness.

"You're still new to that. You should rest."

The albino kept the pillow to his chest and crashed down the sofa again. Austria, who was in a different chair, sighed and continued drinking his coffee. He then stared at the clock which was visible from his seat.

"If he keeps on sleeping, we'll never get done with this today."

…

**Consistency**

…

"Austria! We're here~" France pranced through the hall while Spain walked slowly as if re-familiarizing himself with the old house. Soon, they spotted Austria outside a room which they were later invited inside. The three sat down on the sofa set allotted for the room, helping themselves with the coffee served by the host.

"So, Austria, it's been a while. Do you have anything to ask from us?" Spain hummed bitterly as he feared of the host asking something financially-related.

"I'm not going to ask something from you two— aside from getting ready for what I'm about to tell you."

"Ah, is this some kind of confession—?" France tried to lighten up the mood, yet he was interrupted by Spain, "Romano mentioned something about Italy crying endlessly since yesterday. Is this related to that, my friend?"

"In fact, yes. It's good that you seem to have a jump-start about this. I just wanted to save Italy and Hungary from explaining something they couldn't even believe themselves." Austria continued with his unchanging stoic tone.

By then, France's face changed from carefree to serious, exchanging gazes with Spain at some point in the silence. He then spoke, "Did something happen?"

"To Prussia, yes."

…

**Consistency**

…

Yawn. The musician yawned out-of-character while he was waiting for today's audience. Seated on his chair, he was getting ready to play. He then eyed at the score sheet before him, "And that fool keeps me up all night."

Knocks came to the door, and Germany walked inside the room, "You said this was very important so I went even though it's past ten in the evening."

"Just something to let you breathe. And I think **that** is urgent and very important." Austria faced him for quite a while, watching him settle down the sofa behind him.

"I guess you're right. It really feels like I need it." He then pressed himself against the sofa, closing his eyes in fatigue. Seeing that he's rested, Austria started to play.

It was indeed soothing for the German to listen through the music that embraced the night. He never heard anything much aside from his pen tapping against the paper and some other machines in his office. Until he heard a strange sound amidst the sound of the piano. It was sweet and distinct, its mastery in music resembling someone's skill that he knew of. That skill that he will never mistake as someone else's.

His eyes shot open, both horrified and bewildered by the image that he was seeing. Next to the grand piano was a flute player. Germany's mouth gaped as the player walked towards him, smiling down at the emotional wreck of a blonde guy. He then brought the flute down and petted the German.

"I heard you are having it rough. Let your big brother help you out, ja?"

Germany just closed his eyes, letting some tears flow down from his tired eyes as he feels a hand ruin his hair. The music from the piano continued to play in the background, trying to mask that one guy's cry.

"I'm always here, West. Big brother is not going to leave you."

…

**Consistency**

…

"How can you take this news so easily?" Spain whispered as they finished talking about the matter. France could only hold his mouth in attempt to hide his sorrow. Austria was still calmly sitting in front of them.

The bespectacled man laid down his cup again before speaking, "Prussia is not the type to just sit down and do nothing. There's no way he would just fade like that and stay dead."

"But he did, didn't he?"

"Being a nation had its wonders. He'll be back soon." Austria managed to give them a small smile, "That fool always gets fed up with his alone time even though he says it's fun." His smile was then followed by a huff, "It might take a while, but soon, I'll be getting headaches because of him and his disruptive nature."

France hummed and whimpered, "Such trust. It's touching."

"He always comes around unannounced and ruins some things. I can't help but to think nothing will change after he fades away as a nation."

"I wish he will come by soon and play again if that's the case. But he'll probably stay with his little brother most of the time."

"Such brotherly love." "And passion."

"I think we're done here."

And with that, the meeting came to a close.

Austria constantly visited Germany, Hungary and Italy on the next few days to see how they kept on handling the news. Italy was able to accept it at the same time Hungary did, both trying to cheer themselves up after. But Germany's recovery was still a long-shot. He drowned himself in his work, which was the first thing that kept him from breaking and grieving after all.

In a week's time, things were still rough to the German— making the Austrian force himself to leave him be from that day. Austria decided to continue like nothing happened and just merrily play the piano in his house. The morning was going nicely for him, until he pressed quite a wrong key.

He stared at the score sheet carefully, convincing himself that he read it correctly. Soon, a realization hit him— along with an urge to hide a small smile underneath his hand. He pressed his fingers against his forehead in annoyance and masked relief.

"I see you're taking revenge on me."

"Kesesese, that's for _kicking me out_ last week."

…

**End of Consistency**

…

Thanks for reading my fanfiction-turned rant! Please review as well; my anon review is open.

I got this inspiration from a post that says that if Prussia were to pass away, he could always come back like how Grandpa Rome would. And that thought led to this fanfiction which is a rant in disguise. I know I was not the only one who cried upon receiving that news, but some things started to enlighten me and give my own statement through a way I would love the most.


End file.
